


With a sip of caramel and strawberries

by RukiaSR



Series: And we fall in love, anytime, anyplace. [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista! Hakyeon, Baristas, Bit of smitten Hongbin, College, Fluff, In a way, It's just yeah soft flirting in a way, M/M, Mentioned Taekwoon, Soft cute flirting, idk just, mentioned jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: -- for VIXXMAS 2018A change at the usual Starbucks he drops by has Hongbin picking up something other than his usual strawberry frappé, and he can't resist the random endearing names on his cup.





	With a sip of caramel and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Nbin : Hakyeon is a barista and got Hongbin's name wrong, Hongbin comes back and pesters until yeon gets it right (and bin gets his number)

"May I have your name for your order please?" It's the usual question you get asked at Starbucks whenever you are dropping by for coffee or, in Hongbin's case, strawberry frappuccino--his beverage of choice to give himself energy in order to battle through deadlines and midterms. The inquiry is not something out of this world per se, what is quite peculiar, however, is the fact that Hongbin has run into a new face never before seen in this particular establishment which leads to his name being asked once more after 3 months gap of it being an unnecessary thing because he had already become friends with the previous barista.  
  
"Umm" Hongbin begins, quite unsure if his inability to answer that simple question lies in the lack of being used to present himself here or if it probably resides in the fact that the barista in front of him is quite charming: voice sweet like toffee, eyes dark as freshly brewed coffee, skin like sweet caramel and Hongbin can't help but stammer in his words, "Um, I, Lee.Hong.Bin" coming in a small voice yet tune set low, eyes focusing rather on the many pastries nearby.  
  
"Hongbin?" he is asked with genuine astonishment, as if his name was something unusual to hear. Hongbin just nods, "I am Hakyeon, will be serving your order" the barista beams, though Hongbin had already checked out the tag on Hakyeon's uniform before hearing the name, and it is truly fitting he believes. He smiles in acknowledgement and paces around the place trying to distract his mind and holding tight onto the straps of his backpack as he avoids gazing at the counter while Hakyeon is preparing his beverage.  
  
It's incredibly quiet. Only the ambient music can be heard and Hongbin just swears his unsettled steps are being way too loud, yet nobody seems to complain or tell him to just stand still so he blames it on his unusual awkwardness.  
  
Soon enough, Hakyeon is back with Hongbin's strawberry frappuccino in hand, carefully calling out to its rightful owner, "Hongbin-ssi?" And on cue, he turns around "Your order is ready" friendly smile plays on the barista's face as he suddenly adds, "I added a personal touch to your cup, I hope you like it"  
  
Before Hongbin can answer or even thank Hakyeon for the detail, before he even can taste the beverage and see if he has the same abilities as Jaehwan, the barista that worked there before him- Hongbin's name echoes through the place with urgency latched onto it, and then he is being yanked away much to his surprise and to the astonishment painting itself on Hakyeon's face for a split second. The last thing Hongbin sees from Hakyeon before he is out of the establishment and his eyes are no longer in contact with the other is Hakyeon's head tilted to the side, total wonder and him mouthing an 'Oh..'  
  
Yet Hongbin is being dragged like a package along the streets even if he is complaining, and just when he has had enough he breaks free, judgemental look forming on his face quite rapidly, "What was that about Kim Wonshik?!" he complains.  
  
"Presentation is in about what? 15 minutes and I need to come fetch you from Starbucks?" Wonshik groans as he rubs his arm, it hurting from a sudden slap from Hongbin as a late reaction.  
  
"I needed my daily fruity beverage intake" his explanation sounds filled with coherency yet that doesn’t make Wonshik stop in his whining about grades, about being late and Hongbin knows that when it comes to work Wonshik is really responsible.   
  
“Oh what’s that--?” Wonshik asks, leaning closer as Hongbin is taking a sip from his frappuccino “That doesn't look like Jaehwan-hyung’s handwriting?”  
  
Hongbin rolls his eyes, “Now did you actually come fetch me or did you just want to see Jaehwan-hyung?”  
  
“Yah Lee Hongbin--”  
  
“For your information he is taken” and Wonshik rolls his eyes, they keep strolling down the road and in direction to their university and maybe out of feeling annoyed, Wonshik snatches Hongbin’s cup away and Hongbin-just to get back at him and make him choke on his own hijacked beverage- randomly says“Why don’t you date Taekwoon-hyung instead?”  
  
And he succeeds earning himself a probably deserved ‘ _screw you_ ’ from his friend, “What is that?” Hongbin takes notice of a peculiar detail being covered by Wonshik’s fingers and he lunges, trying to get Wonshik to give him back his cup so he can take a look.  
  
“Hey stop it! It’s just a frappuccino” Wonshik complains until he gives up and returns the cup to Hongbin, “What kind of scandal--”  
  
Hongbin studies the cup, adorable stars have been drawn all over the cup and there is a little drawing which he supposes represents him and his name is supposedly there but-- “Hong..beam?” it sounds too endearing that he would cringe if he could, but the drawings are too adorable he just can’t and the barista’s voice sounds way too loud in his ears.  
  
Hongbin knows full well that his name has been misspelled so he just takes this as the perfect excuse to go back, “Just give me a bit”  
  
“Yah Lee Hongbin!” but he is rushing back into the café and leaning forward, hands on the counter and staring into Hakyeon’s eyes who is looking at him with feigned innocence.  
  
“Hello again?”  
  
“It’s Hongbin”  
  
“Oh I wrote it like that”  
  
Hongbin smiles, dimples showing and he shakes his head, “Lee Hongbin”  
  
“You look like a beam though, bright and stuff?” Hongbin just smiles at the comment, ”I just take a lot of the client’s appearances and add them to their drinks as a personal touch”   
  
“Oh”  
  
“Want a correction?”  
  
“Perhaps more drawings?”  
  
It becomes a game between them, ‘Kongbin’, ‘Hongbean’ and a lot of other cute things and in a few weeks Hongbin just thinks he may have found his favourite barista ever.  
  
“You already know my name” he says while picking up his grape smoothie.  
  
“Perhaps I still need to know clearly how to write it?” a bit of cheekiness laced onto his tone  
  
And Hongbin can’t help it but maybe it is his opportunity to let the sugar running through his blood do the talking, “Maybe I can write it in your phone?”   
  
“And if I write mine in yours too?”  
  
And it is so playful he feels like it could be the start of something sweeter than the strawberry frappucino Hakyeon served him when they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- people who know me know that I s u c k at fluff but I tried asdhfjg (again, had plans to expand which I hopefully will when I am in the need for something soft)
> 
> Hope you guys like~
> 
> Comments are appreciated ~♡


End file.
